Screaming in Silence
by InnocentFighter
Summary: Minutes or hours later the flame had finally returned to an ember and a whisper that even the utterer wasn't sure existed trailed after its destined target. /Wait./ GRATSU YAOI don't like don't read. Depressing! ONE-SHOT


**I'm back, with a wonderfully angsty one-shot, for real this time! Oh look my newest fandom I obsess over and my OTP for said fandom. I have to make it angsty, and it didn't turn out how I pictured it considering I wrote it for a school assignment and I tailored it slightly, hence why not one time were names mentioned, and I think it just adds to the piece. It's a new style for me, and I hoped that it doesn't suck ass. **

**So I'll just finish this rambling at the bottom. **

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. Do I look like I'm capable of comedy?**

His breath swirled around him as exhaled gently, showing just how great of a temperature difference there was. This itself was not unusual, and contrary to his condensed breath he wasn't the slightest bit cold. It was quite the opposite.

His body was on fire, again not an unusual happening. But this time instead of having full on flames, it was just the heat that made him feel like he was burning. The sensations he was receiving were just sparking a fire in him.

He looked down at the reason for this burning. Raven locks splayed out of the stark white pillow underneath him. Pale cheeks flushed a wonderful red contrasting beautifully against the white as snow skin. Navy eyes, normally clear and unreadable were half-lidded, hazy with lust, and completely open.

Nothing was said between the two, only grunts, gasps, moans, whimpers, the bed creaking, and the sound of skin hitting skin gave away what was being done. It was also the only thing that was breaking the silence of the room.

There was a particularly loud sound of skin hitting skin and the bed protested with a long creak. Though the winner was the sound that tore from the soft lips. The sound only created the need for more. Still only one was showing signs of the heat that should be consuming the both of them.

In fact the slighter man seemed colder than when they had started this sinful dance, almost like he was drawing into himself. In order to stop that from happening there was a shift and something that sounded as painful as pleasurable, if judging by the skin slapping sound.

A sounding so sinfully beautiful, one that would make even Lucifer blush rang through the room.

Navy met obsidian, and nonverbal questions flashed between them. There was no talking in this room, some could say it was because of the lack of affection, from embarrassment, or the fact that this could break whatever spell had fallen over them. A conversation was completed in a breath.

_Do that again. _

_Of course, love. _

_That feels so good _

_I'm only here to please. _

_Are you now? _

Another cry, this time soundly slightly less sinful and more pure. There was a sharp intake of breath quickly following the sound. One had finished the dance. It was a quick few seconds of respite where only the sounds of ragged and uneven breathing could be heard.

The sounds returned full force, finishing seconds later.

Finally one word, called in the highest form of pleasure, the type that betrays the heart, rang out.

Navy eyes quickly returned to their guarded clear self, almost as if they hadn't done the act. Again prayers had gone unanswered, memories not forgotten, and the silent screams of a heart dying.

The large male mourned the loss of the unguarded navy, he hoped desperately that someday those eyes would display to the world how beautiful they were when they lit up with happiness. Obsidian eyes saw the agony in the navy, briefly before they had returned to their normal closed off look.

The two pair of eyes darted up to meet each other.

Coal black eyes asking and begging what the matter was.

Navy eyes just started through the other pair, not giving anything away.

Yet again the coal blacks sobbed in silent agony at the others unwillingness to share what the matter was.

The spirit finally coming down from its passion filled high returned to a tired body were the limbs were straining to hold the body up so that he wasn't crushing his already fragile bed partner. He drew himself out of the other and laid next to the man who had now turned frigid, while the other could melt the polar ice caps with his body temperature alone.

The coldness of the other body soon left as the bed creaked as weight was shifted. Obsidian eyes opened, watching silently, as the other moved slowly and deliberately.

This too was part of their, oh so familiar dance. When both pairs of eyes met, they both longed for the pinkette to finally voice the question, but the obsidian eyes didn't want to ruin whatever they had. This time it was different, obsidian eyes registered finality in navy, and he knew that this time it really would be the last, and if nothing said here, then it would all fade into a memory.

More out of desperation of a non-existent future as of yet, obsidian eyes finally trusted the voice enough to speak.

"Why do you always leave?"

The answer that he got back, was full of misery and mocking. It wasn't a sound that should be coming from the raven-haired male. "Because you're finished for the night."

The pinkette tilted his head, eyes showing his clear confusion. "What do you mean? Do you want to-"

Hair the color of midnight swayed side to side with the shaking of the head.

"Then what?"

Navy eyes turned back to obsidian, finally they were displaying emotion out of those activities, but the pinkette wanted it to display something completely different.

A half-sob half laugh wrenched itself free from the others throat. "It's pathetic, I'm pathetic."

The pinkette stood up suddenly, not getting the full effect that was wanted due to the current lack of clothing. "Stop talking like that."

"It's not like you care."

Obsidian eyes widened and the floor creaked eerily. "How could you say that?"

"It's the true isn't it?" Raven-hair covered the angelic face. "You may not think it is. But I know better."

"Start making sense!" The voice had turned strangled in the vain attempt to keep the emotions from flying forth.

"You're just using me." The laugh was bitter. "Even though I know this, and I know this will end up hurting us more in the long run. I still can't help but being selfish just this once!"

Suddenly a loud crack was heard as the plaster buckled from the impact of the fist.

"I know that you won't ever feel the same, and that I'm fooling myself. It hurts, but this is the only way I can convince myself that this isn't a fantasy. I'll take the pain as proof as that I am awake."

The air stilled and everything was truly silent, not even a mouth dared to breathe in the thick tension.

"Why wouldn't you tell me something like this?" The voice finally shattered as the emotions became too strong to hold back. "I could've done something different to show you that I really do care!"

"I wouldn't deserve it." It was no louder than a whisper, but the other heard it like a bullet. "The pain is what I deserve."

Harsh footsteps and loud thump followed each other. The cold body had impacted the wall, and the other's insides were ignited in a different type of flame, but it was the same person who caused it.

"You deserve so much more than you think!"

"Its atonement for my sins."

"If it's about Deliora then haven't we gone over this?"

"No it's something else entirely."

The pinkette became aware of wetness hitting his chest, obsidian eyes began to sting. "What is it? What's this sin?"

There was a watery sound, halfway between a chuckle and a gasp. "For loving someone whose heart belongs to another."

The pinkette paused not truly understanding what that meant.

This time there was a harsh bark of a laugh. "You don't know do you?"

Pink hair tickled the pale chest as it shook.

"When you climax do you know whose name you say?"

Again there was another shake of the head.

"Lisanna."

That was the one word that doused the internal flame in cold water. The gasp that echoed through the room sounded like a drowning man surfacing. The air was bone-chilling with the sudden temperature drop of the one source of heat in the room.

The raven-haired one shoved the other way harshly, not like the slightly larger body was going to give much of a fight at this point. Tears soared through the air briefly before meeting their end one the floor. The exit from the room and house was swift but it felt like time had slowed down.

Two voices, both filled with things that should be said, couldn't find the way to say them. One word and the whole thing would continue as normal, one soul aching as it was forced to stay and the other slightly cracked with the knowledge of the pain it had cause. Yet if no words were said, two souls would be in the same amount of pain, maybe for different reasons, but this would end. The beautifully complex and simple thing. Once it brought happiness, and it could again given enough time.

The raven-haired male reached the front door and nothing had been said to stop what had been set in motion. The strong jaw was set, and the door flung open the door. Sparing one last glance, hoping, praying, that despite the pain that would still be cause, there was still a chance that this could be forgotten and them set on the right path again.

Pausing a second longer, the frozen male walked out of the house, and away from his heart, he had willing given it to the pinkette and he had no intention to take it back.

All that was left in the once warm and passion filled house was a dying ember. Staring at where his half his heart walked out of the house. The other half of the heart remained with the person he had loved first.

The once warm body collapsed to the ground painful sounding cries cracked like a whip through the silence. Again the flame was left to burn alone.

Minutes or hours later the flame had finally returned to an ember and a whisper that even the utterer wasn't sure existed trailed after its destined target.

_Wait. _

But whose ears it was meant to fall on were long gone. Leaving the pinkette to know some of the pain that was felt by the frozen body.

**Oh hey, the bottom. Yeesh mixed feelings about this piece. Oh and M rated! What a shock! This actually more of a gift to myself as I've recently posted my 25****th**** story on Fanfiction! I hoped you enjoyed and I'll be writing more Gratsu as I get the time. I take suggestions! So leave what you thought below! **

**Oh wait! Before I forget I mainly just wanted this to be about Natsu still loving Lisanna even when he's with Gray who he also loves! The assignment was a romance study about love triangles, and as natural I just casually make it the most depressing thing in the class. **

**Later! ~IF**


End file.
